


One Girl Is Worth Twenty Men

by darlinghookshipper87



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/pseuds/darlinghookshipper87
Summary: Wendy Darling accepts a writing job at a travel magazine called 'Neverland'. Peter Pan is the social media and marketing guy who refuses to 'grow up' past flirtations and 'fun'. Her boss is James Hook, a flirtatious and attractive man. James, sets his sights on Wendy but plays the long game of wooing her and waits patiently for her, aside from the occasional seduction and flirtation towards her. Tina Bell is immediately jealous of Wendy when she draws the attentions of Peter over her so she becomes her rival. This fic will more than likely be a series of fics and is kind of an adult comedy type thing. (Comedy and romance. Rom-com series basically)





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> FC's for characters are as follows.... (will add more as more characters are introduced) Wendy Darling: Alexandra Daddario, James Hook: Richard Armitage, Peter Pan: Chace Crawford, Tina 'Tinker' Bell: Ashley Benson, William Smee: James McAvoy, Tiger Lily: Devery Jacobs
> 
> I go into a lot of detail in my fics so forgive me.... I like to give readers an immersive experience so I will detail outfits, etc occasionally. :-) 
> 
> This fic takes place in NYC. Since not everyone is British. Plus, everyone likes NYC.... Right?

Wendy Darling got out of the yellow cab, in downtown Manhattan with a box of things to put in her new cubicle at her new job. She had just landed a job as a writer at the travel magazine 'Neverland'. She would be writing travel pieces about women traveling. Tips on how to travel and such. Her first stop was to go to security for a photo ID that she would use to go through the turnstiles to get to the elevators of the building. Dressed smartly in a navy blue, jacket dress with a camisole underneath, paired with black pumps. She then, took the elevator up to the 15th floor where the magazine was. She was then pointed towards Human Resources to where she met Tina Bell. 

"Welcome." Tina told the other woman shortly when she saw how pretty she was. Tina was supposed to be the 'pretty one' in the office. And with this new girl, she would probably get Peter's attentions. And no one was prettier than Tina. 

"Thank you." Wendy told the blonde uncertainly and finished filling out all the paperwork. After she was finally freed from the rather rude blonde's clutches, she was taken to her new cubicle. 

"James Hook will want to meet with you. You have ten minutes." She told the brunette and promptly huffed away. 

Wendy just stared after the blonde, wondering why she seemed to hate her so much. "Thanks for the welcome." She muttered sarcastically to herself.

"She's always jealous of new office girls." A voice to the right of her came as a darker skinned woman appeared with a smile. "Lily Bearheart. Travel writer." She introduced herself to Wendy and plopped herself on the edge of Wendy's desk.

"Oh..... Why?" She asked and smiled at Lily as she began unpacking her box and making herself at home. "Wendy Darling. General writer." She said with a smile.

"Oh well... She's a bit possessive of Peter and he's the office flirt. Apparently, she thinks you might take his attentions. He does with all the new girl's." Lily explained with a laugh and shrugged. 

"How does she even know I'll like him? Maybe I won't?" Wendy was a bit disbelieved that someone would hate her before she had the chance to do anything to make them hate her.

"Frankly, she's just a bitch and bitter that Peter tossed her aside when he got bored with her." Lily told her and then winked. "Don't worry. She's generally harmless." She told her as she went back to work and left Wendy to unpack. 

Soon, a man appeared at Wendy's cubicle. "Miss Darling?" Came the Irish accent. Wendy turned and looked at the red headed man in a suit. "Yes?" He smiled back at her. "William Smee. James Hook's assistant, he's ready for his meeting with you." He told her and she rose and smoothed her skirt as she followed him to a luxurious corner office overlooking Manhattan. 

"Wendy Darling is here, sir." William told the boss. Who looked up from an email he was writing and Wendy was immediately taken with how strikingly handsome he was. The handsomest man she ever had seen. A small twitch appeared at his lips as he leaned back in his chair casually. "Well, well... Miss Darling. Welcome to Neverland." He greeted her and mentioned for her to take a seat. Eyes never leaving hers, blue as Forget Me Not flowers meeting her cornflower blue one's.

Wendy wasn't sure if she felt uncomfortable under his heated gaze or if she liked it. She smiled at him and sat in the offered chair. "I've read some of your work from when you worked at other publications. Very impressive." He told her and smirked at her. God, but she was gorgeous. And he knew that prat Peter in marketing and social media would have his eye on her. He was always getting in the way of what he wanted. But James Hook was a patient man, always waiting for his turn. And unfortunately for him... Pan was actually good at his job. So he kept him around. 

"So... I trust you are all squared away with building security and HR here?" He inquired her. Wendy nodded. "Yes sir." James smirked at her. "Good, call me James. Sir, makes me feel old." He informed her and leaned in his chair again. "Now.... About your first article." He sifted through some paperwork and glanced up at her. 

"I've got a lot of ideas. I was thinking-" "I need you to write about the best shopping for luxury travel locations." He told her and made a note on a pad. 

"You're.... Giving me a shopping article?" Wendy asked him and gave him an incredulous look. "Seriously? Why....?" She asked him and stared at him. 

"You're a woman." He told her simply. "Wait.... You're giving me a boring ass article to write because I'm a woman?" She asked him irritated. 

"Women know shopping and you're a seasoned traveler." He told her. "So do men. But do you follow the whole 'bros before hoes' thing?" She quipped at him and huffed. 

"No.... This isn't just that. It's also that you're new and newbies right the less important articles. Consider it grunt work or working your way up. Everyone does it." He told her simply and smirked. He liked her, she spoke her mind around him. Most women didn't do that. She had fire in her and that intrigued him. 

"Okay well.... Fine." She told him through gritted teeth. "And stop smirking at me like that." She snapped out and fidgeted under his gaze. God, but he was incredibly attractive. It was irritating as hell. "May I go?" She asked him and waited. "Yes. I expect your article in two weeks. We go to press then." He told her and went back to work. 

She left his office and couldn't stop thinking about how irritating he was. His attitude towards women and the fact that she was still attracted to him. Damn, her life was going to be complicated. She returned to her cubicle to an attractive, dirty blonde young man in her area. "Can I help you?" She asked him with a sigh. "Hi...." He looked at the nameplate outside of her cubicle to check her name. "Wendy.... I'm Peter. Consider me the office welcome wagon." He told her with a charming smile and sat on the edge of her desk. "You should let me take you to drinks after work." He told her. Despite not liking be told what to do, she was already irritated with her boss and drinks to unwind did sound appealing . Plus, he was sexy in a 'fling' kind of way. 

"Drinks sound great actually." She smiled at him and bit her bottom lip in a habit of hers as she stared at him for a few moments. "I should.... Get to researching my article." She told him, mentioning to her laptop and desk chair. "Oh yeah, sure. I'll pick you up around five." He teased her with a wink. "See you later." 

Yup.... Wendy Darling's new work life was going to be very complicated.


	2. Drinks, interrupted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wendy have drinks after her first day at work. But their date gets interrupted by some people.... Chapter notes are at the end here. :-)

Tina had 'happened' to overhear Peter inviting that new girl.... That Wendy for drinks after work. Now, Tina wasn't exactly a welcoming kind of girl when it came to new one's in the office. And she was sitting at her desk in HR.... Stewing in a silent rage. Planning what to do. She knew where Peter took girls for drinks. So going there wouldn't be the problem. But she couldn't show up on her own or Peter would be pissed and see right through her pretending that it was a coincidence. No, she would have to go with someone else. But who?

She had heard through the grapevine (or rather, from William as he was James' assistant) that James was quite taken with the blue eyed beauty. And that fact benefited her quite well. At 4:30, she rose from her desk and sauntered over to her boss's office. "Hello James. You're looking quite handsome today." The blonde told him and just sat down at a chair without bothering to ask if he was busy. 

"What do you want Tina?" James muttered at the woman, not bothering to look up from his computer. He was one of the few men who never fell for her charms. Namely because he wasn't as dumb as Peter was. 

"Well, I was wondering if you would care to join me for drinks after work." She told him with a smile that clearly stated she had something planned. 

James sighed at the woman and looked over at her with a raised brow. "And why.... Might I ask are you wanting me to go with you? Can't find anyone easier?" He asked with a raised brow and smirked. "Oh.... I get it. Peter asked out the new girl." He surmised and chuckled. "Miss Darling. And you, my dear.... Are jealous and don't want anything to happen." 

Tina hated, how he could read her plan so well. But she had some ammunition left still to fire at him. "Yes. Well, I didn't think you would want this either. A little birdie told me that you were quite taken with her at your meeting." She told him with a smirk. 

James shot a look at Smee at his desk, who knew that look and cowered behind his computer screen to avoid the pointed glares of his boss. 

"Even if that were true. I can let her have her fun with the man child." He told Tina coolly. "You and I both know, that he will quickly lose interest in her like he did with you." He smirked at her again. "I still don't see what's in it for me." 

"I'll pay for your drinks." She told him desperately. Although, she knew he could certainly afford to pay for his own. But she also knew, it was the only way. 

"Deal." He told her and went back to work. "And this isn't a date." He quipped at her dismissively and Tina felt relieved to have someone to help her. 

"Smee...." James bellowed for his assistant, presumably to yell at him for gossiping to Tina about his meeting with Wendy. "In my office, now." He called as Tina went back to her desk to leave for the day. Leaving Smee, to reluctantly go into his boss' office. 

\--------------------------

Wendy had decided to remove her camisole that was underneath her dress to show off her cleavage a bit better, why not right? She had the right to show off her.... Assets. And Peter was damn sexy. So, when he picked her up at her cubicle for drinks and probably dinner. He grinned at her. "Hey. You ready?" He asked her, and now she regretted her decision as he was merely staring at her chest. A decent guy would have actually looked at her face first at least. 

"Yeah.... I am." She told him with a smile, not letting him see her irritation. "Where are we going?" She asked him as she slipped her coat on as they made their way to the elevators. 

"Oh, this place a couple blocks from here. It's this dive bar I love." He informed her with a boyish grin. 

A dive bar? What was this? College? "Sounds great." She told him lightly as they took the elevator down and he looked over at her with a twinkle in his eyes. 

They walked the short blocks to the bar and got in easily. It was filled with of course.... College age kids, or at least young adults who seemingly had nothing better to do than hit up a bar on a weeknight and pick up a one night stand. Peter oblivious to Wendy's shock, tossed an arm around her shoulders and gestured to the bar. "What do you think? Great, right?" He asked and smiled proudly down at Wendy as if this was the greatest spot ever. 

"Yeah..... Great." She repeated, still in shock that this was where he was taking her on a date or whatever this was. 

"Peter!" A voice came and Wendy looked to see Tina and.... James? In a corner table. Tina looked ecstatic to see Peter, waving wildly at him and then shot Wendy a look that could have frozen a hot springs. James, looked incredibly out of place at a place like this. She wondered why he was there. But then he smirked at Wendy and she knew... He was there for her. She felt oddly.... Comforted about that if she were honest with herself. 

"Tina? What are you doing here?" Peter glowered at her and Tina's face fell before she recomposed herself.

"Just grabbing a drink." She answered brightly and Peter slipped in a seat across from them after Wendy had gotten in. Sitting directly across from James now. Who's eyes, never left Wendy's. 

"What brings you here James?" She asked softly as she ordered a Sex on the Beach and Peter ordered.... A beer. 

"I like their Cuba Libres." He answered coolly, a lie since he had never been in here till that evening. Peter kept his arm around Wendy possessively as if she would leave. Despite being at the inside seat of a booth. "I like a woman who likes Sex on the Beach." James teased the woman and smirked at her. 

Tina nearly choked on her Martini at that and stared at Wendy, who was beet red now and Peter hadn't even heard the exchange.

"So, Wendy.... Tell us about yourself." Peter finally asked as she was now on some weird double date. And she wasn't even sure if she was out with Peter or her boss at this point. 

"Oh well... I'm the oldest in my family. Two younger brothers. My dad's an executive at a bank here in New York. My mum's an event planner." She began. "I have a Saint Bernard named Nana." She continued. 

"Dogs don't like me." Peter said with a casual shrug. "They always end up barking at me for no reason!" 

James knew that Peter was oblivious, but he was shocked that that's all he had to say about his date's life. Even Tina thought Peter was being dumb. Which said something since she didn't even like Wendy. 

"Oh I have a border collie myself." James told her as he sipped from his drink, in a near seductive manner. Jesus, he was trying to kill her. "His name is Rigger." He supplied and Wendy liked that he had a dog. 

After what felt like an eternity of awkward conversation, Peter was ready to go and Wendy, being a polite woman. Agreed to let him walk her home. "Well... This was.... Fun." She told the group. 

James just smirked at her, she knew that he knew she was uncomfortable on so many levels. "Good evening Miss Darling." He told her and Tina huffed that Peter was walking her home and Wendy simply smiled and nodded at him as Peter practically dragged her out of the booth. 

"Where do you live?" He asked her as they put their coats on and such. "Oh, on 7th and Pacific. The brick apartment building with the loft's." She explained and Peter's eyes widened in glee. "That's my building too!" He laughed at that. 

Tina's eyes widened as she actually choked on her martini this time in shock. Damn, they lived in the same building too? She really hated this bitch now. 

Wendy looked back at Peter. "Wow.... What are the chances." She said with nervous laughter. "That's.... Something." She said as she looked back at James and Tina. James couldn't contain the chuckles at this point. It was clear Wendy was... In shock to say the least. 

"Well, let's go home then, my dear." Peter told her teasingly as he paid for their drinks. Wendy just wanted to go home and get into bed with Nana at this point. Jesus but this day had been a mess. 

After they shared a cab home, and Peter had gotten overly close to her for her own comfort for a first date. She quickly got out of the cab and let Peter pay for it. They got inside of their building and walked up the few flights of stairs. What made everything worse.... But better in Peter's opinion... Was that they even lived on the same floor. "I"ll make sure to stop by often." He assured her and she cringed inwardly at that. 

"Well, not too often. I like my privacy and alone time too." She told him cautiously as she rifled through her purse for her keys. "Goodnight." She told him, not giving him the chance to try and kiss her. Maybe if her night had gone better, she would have. But her day had been an overall disaster and she was not in the mood. "I'll see you tomorrow at work." She told him as she slipped inside to be greeted by Nana and she sighed in relief as she crouched down to affectionately rub her head. "Hey girl, let's feed you." She murmured to her and smiled at her. 

Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me comments and such! I love hearing feedback! (even constructive criticism is welcome!) Also, feel free to ask questions if you want to know something for the future of the fic/series! I'll try and answer without spoiling too much! :-) 
> 
> I try and research my fics as best as I can, but I just wanted to write something funny this chapter. I hope I brought that to you guys who are reading/enjoying this! 
> 
> Btw, in case you were wondering/hoping.... There WILL be smut in future chapters, just don't know when. :-)


End file.
